


Couldn't believe anything at all

by mina_b15



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mina_b15/pseuds/mina_b15
Summary: I never expected to be in this situation again. I couldn’t believe that events that happened when I was 17 would happen again.What will happen when Zuko is in the same situation as the Agni Kai against Azula?
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Couldn't believe anything at all

There it was. I saw it again.

I never expected to be in this situation again. I couldn’t believe that events that happened when I was 17 would happen again.

I will protect her again. I have to. She cannot save herself.

I saw this rebel aiming at her instead of me exactly like Azula did all those years ago.

I will do it again.

The fear in her eyes is unbearable. She is so scared that she cannot move her body as much as she wants to. She’s _frightened_.

The next thing I knew I was in the air. I was trying to redirect the lightning that this rebel fired. No one will suffer because of lightning if I’m somewhere near. Nobody deserves that, especially not my own family.

Kya, Nico and Izumi were behind her not knowing what was happening.

I remembered how I betrayed her in Ba Sing Se. I still can’t believe she forgave me no matter how much I had been trying to make her forgive me afterwards.

I remembered when she raised me from the dead during the Sozin’s comet.

I remembered when she told me she loves me for the first time. I was too scared back then that she didn’t love me so I always encouraged her to be with Aang even though it hurt. Her face turned a new shade of red that even Fire Nation has yet to discover. She started apologizing. I was in shock I didn’t tell her I felt the same way and I stopped her by kissing her. It was our first kiss.

I remember when it was the anniversary of her mother’s death when she shut herself in her room and no one could get in except Sokka and her father to bring her some food. I snuck into her room because I was worried and she smiled for the first time in _four days_. She couldn’t believe I did it because it was very complex climbing ice walls and especially freezing.

I will never forget the way she stood up to her brother not wanting us together. “I am 17, Sokka! 17! I can make my own decisions! And no, you can’t confront Zuko about this it stays like it is! I never thought Sokka actually had anything against us. He just wanted to see her reaction.

The sight of her in a wedding dress was breathtaking. She was gorgeously beautiful. It wasn’t blue, but it wasn’t red. It was some shade of pale violet so our cultures were mixed. She walked gracefully beside her father. All eyes wandered from me to her and then again and again until she reached the Fire Sages.

She looked _breathtaking_. I think everyone was looking at me in that moment just to see my reaction to this beauty. She looked calm that day. She looked calm but her eyes were screaming _Zuko it’s happening! We’re getting married! Can you believe it?!?!_

When she told me she was pregnant I was over the moon. I knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, but I was still in shock and so excited.

I don’t mean to brag, but I was the best husband during her pregnancy. Literally. If she hadn’t hated me then, she would never in the many years that were waiting for us. She wasn’t able to get out of her rooms because I was worried.

I don’t know when I was happier: the day she told me she was pregnant with Izumi or the day she gave birth to our baby girl. When she opened those beautiful golden eyes for the first time was a truly enchanting moment. I couldn’t believe she was actually my child. I never knew how I would feel. She has been and will always be daddy’s little girl.

When Kya was born I met the same eyes I fall in love every day and I couldn’t be more excited that this one will be just like Katara.

When it was revealed that Kya was a waterbender Katara didn’t show too much excitement, but that evening she talked my ear off because of her excitement.

I remembered one day when they told me that Azula couldn’t recover in any way I was miserable. She was there for me. I cried for two hours straight. I wasn’t able to help my little sister and it was killing me. Two months after that day someone knocked on the door of our bedchambers when I said that no one should disturb us and Katara smiled although she knew how annoyed I was. _She must be keeping something from me_. It was Azula. I couldn’t believe my eyes. She embraced me like she hadn’t since we were kids. I didn’t even realize I was crying until she commented how sensitive I was. I missed my little sister.

 _My wife went behind my back_. I didn’t know if I should be angry with her or thank her. She was seeing Azula every day and healing her. I couldn’t be more grateful. My six favorite women in palace all together.

I will forever remember the way Azula was slightly jealous at Kiyi because of her relationship with Izumi and Kya who were two and three at the time. She always came to me complaining that she should be the cool aunt not Kiyi. I couldn’t help but laugh at her. I still can’t believe that Katara did this for me even though she was frightened from Azula at the time.

We watched Azula train Izumi and how actually gentle she was.

When Nico was born Azula was more excited than anyone, probably even me. I thank Katara every day for everything she has done for me.

Katara was always there for me and I was there for her. She knew how to make me blush even in our mid-thirties and I knew just the right ways to make her laugh.

I loved listening to her reading stories to our children. Sometimes I would even fall asleep because of how soothing her voice was.

She wasn’t like any other Fire Lady. Everyone expected her to be just that-Fire Lord’s wife who will give birth to his children and not even raise them. But she wasn’t like former Fire Ladies. She loved politics and she was damn good in it. She helped me as much as she could and was allowed to. She helped me make decisions and negotiate whenever needed.

It was traditional in the royal family that there was always the favorite child, but all our kids were the same for us and we loved them all the same.

I always searched for something our children got from Katara. With Izumi it was Katara’s kindness and mother figure. When we talk about Kya it was her looks and determination. With Nico it was her loyalty that was the most obvious.

She always says they resembled me rather than her.

They say your child looks just like your most beloved one. They are right.

I missed it.

I missed the lightning.

I couldn’t look behind me.

I couldn’t face the fact that my wife was struck by it.

I couldn’t believe I didn’t save her.

I heard screams. It was my children’s.

They know what happened. Izumi was 10, Kya 8 and Nico just turned 5 today. I suppose he just got the perfect birthday gift.

I finally turned around to see her lying on the floor. 

However, she wasn't dead. 

_She isn't dead._

I saw Azula. 

I saw my little sis redirecting lightning right next to Katara.

_She saved her??_

I wasn't able to breath.

"Azula-"

"Zuzu!"

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" I said with tears in my eyes. "How can I ever repay you?"

"Repay me? Zuzu, she's my sister as much as she is your wife."

I looked at her not being able to breath because of my fear. 

"Daddy-"

I felt Nico grabbing at my leg. 

"Is mummy going to be alright?" He was crying.

"Of course, baby. Of course she will be. She always is."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I never had any idea about writing a one. Suddenly this came to my mind and I thought that I should give it a try. Please tell me how I did.
> 
> Zutara is my forever ship. Although not cannon it has always been and will always be in my heart.


End file.
